The Unexpected
by fire breathing girl
Summary: Something happens to Gaby McGraw, an ordinary Canadian BTR fan. Flying to Germany for the concert was her summer dream. Did she fulfill it? Find out... Rated T for language.


**A/N: **So I decided to write a one-shot. I've not been updating my other one (Mismatched) 'cause I'm totally out of ideas. I just had this idea but ohwell

R&R please! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected <strong>(one-shot)**  
><strong>

My name's Gabrielle McGraw but everyone else calls me Gaby. But two people call me Gab — Liz and Matt.

Elizabeth McGraw (Liz) is 35 and she has a 19-year old daughter named Gaby. Yup, that's me. Mum had me at 16 and she regrets nothing.

Matthew Romano (Matt) is 20. We're both a sophomore at the University of Toronto. He's not my brother (obviously), neither is he my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And he's gay.

Mum and Matt are the people I'd die for. They've been there with me my whole life. And they know every single thing about me; literally.

* * *

><p>It's mid-July and Matt and I have no plans of country hopping 'cause Mum said she needed me at home.<p>

Mum has a fashion boutique near the CN tower and she works there 24/7 and I always stay home, doing my routine.

Breakfast, blog, lunch, blog, dinner, blog, sleep.

Matt and I are really into blogging and basically, that's what we do when we're bored.

Then something popped-up on my screen.

**matty44****:** girl ive got some good news call me asap! (you need mummey)

It was Matt.

**gabygirl:** Is this something about our travel again? Where to? Germany? (lol I can't stop thinking about it. btr's having a concert there again ugh)

**matty4****4:** dont you worry im on it

I clicked the video call button.

"Goodness, finally after a million decades," Matt started.

"What now, Matt?" I asked him.

"We are going to… wait for it…" he said.

I waited… "Germany!" he screamed, as I almost fell off my seat.

"Haha, funny," I said not believing him.

He pulled out two strips of paper and waved them in the air. He put one paper on close-up. It read: From: Toronto To: Berlin

"You've got to be kidding," I stood up.

"Told you, girl." He laughed.

"But Mum won't allow me now." I said, then as if on cue…

_**elizabeth_mcgraw**__ is now online_

"She's online now, call her 3-way!" Matt told me.

"Calm down, Matt."

**gab****ygirl:** Hi Mum! :-)

**elizabeth_mcgraw:** hey Gab, dear. Sup?

**gab****ygirl:** Uh I'm skyping with Matt and he wants a 3-way with you haha :))

**elizabeth_mcgraw:** not again. kidding! shoot.

I clicked and typed some things.

"Hey Matty, how you doin'!" Mum said, like how she always does.

"Lizzey, mummey! Long time no 3-way!" Matt kidded.

"Girls, girls, can we go to the point of this now?" batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah, that's right kiddo. Matt, why'd you want a 3-way anyway? Ooh, that rhymed." Mum laughed. "Oh, is this about Germany?" she added.

I felt my heart skip a beat… "Mum, you know?"

"Honey, Matt informed me a month ago and he really talked me to it," she started.

"I'm sorry! But you really need to go! The plane's leaving quarter past 8 and it's almost 2!" Matt stated.

"I love you two," I just said with all the commotion.

"Gab darling, you have to pack your bags now," Mum said.

"But Mum, how 'bout the house and the— wait, you're allowing me?" I asked Mum.

"Oh dear," Matt facepalmed.

Mum laughed, "Yes Gab, I am. Now look under your bed, I bought some stuff you could use. And, now I gotta go, customers are here, dears!" Mum waved.

"Bye, Mum!" Matt and I said.

"I love you both,"

_**elizabeth_mcgraw**__ is now offline_

"I love you Matty," I told him. If Matt wasn't as feminine as I am, I'd be dating him. Ohwell, he has his James haha!

"Pack your bags and look under your bed, I got curious on that one. By the way, I'll be there in 5 minutes." and Matt ended the call.

Wow. That was probably the best 3-way video call with Matt and Mum ever; knowing that you're going to Germany in about 7 hours.

_I wonder what's under my bed…_ I thought as I went under for a sneak.

I lifted the comforters, saw some sheets of papers and some pens and pulled them out.

"What the fuck, Gab. Mummey's really awesome…" I heard Matt whisper behind me.

"You said 5 minutes," I ranted.

"Oh, so you don't want me here, fine I'll leave," He walked a few steps back.

Ignoring him, "These posters of the boys are insane. Kendall looks so hot on this. I need to put this on my wall!" I laughed.

"And I'll... be getting these James posters for my wall." Matt said as he folded them and put them in his bag.

"Mum also bought board for the concert. We gotta write on these." I told him.

And there, it was almost 7 pm, and I've packed my stuff for our 5 day-stay in Berlin. Matt has written the stuff on the sign boards and we were off to Germany.

It took us 9 hours to get to Berlin and Matt and I really felt uncomfy on our chairs.

"Who cares, Big Time Rush, here we come!" Matt screamed.

"Lower down, Matt. People are staring weirdly at us" I said as I covered his mouth.

After leaving the airport, we looked for SANA Berlin Hotel, 'cause that's where Matt booked us. I looked it up before hand and it was a 4-star hotel. God my best friend really knows how to do this stuff.

It was almost 12 noon in Germany when we checked-in. Due to jetlag, we took a long nap and woke up at around 7:30 in the evening. (Berlin time)

"Can we eat now? I'm really hungry," I complained to Matt.

"Sure, Gab. Let's look for dinner!"

And we went off, looking for a good place to eat.

We saw a Chinese restaurant nearby and we agreed to eat dinner there.

"So if we ever meet the guys, and Logan and Kendall ask you, who would you pick?" Matt asked really fast.

"Ask me what?" I naively asked.

"Oh my goodness, girl! Ask to go out with you?" Matt answered in a duh tone.

"Oh, let me think about it first. How 'bout you, if James and Carlos ask you out, who'd you pick?" I threw the question back at him.

"If they were like me, which is next to impossible, I'd pick James, of course." He answered. "And you?" he turned to me.

"Uhh, I'd go with Kendall. He's my btr guy! I'd definitely pick him, if that happens," I answered.

"I'm sorry? Who?" Matt asked again.

"You weren't listening. Ugh. I said I'd go with Kendall. Definitely," I said. "I'd go with Kendall," I whispered to myself. "I'd go with—"

Just then, a guy bumped into me. My bag fell off of my shoulder, it opened and a few things fell out.

"I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't looking," the guy said, picking my stuff up.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry." I said as I saw his face.

Matt gasped as he whispered to me, "Must be your lucky day," and I shoved him.

"Kendall? You're Kendall Schmidt?" I asked in confusion

The guy laughed, "I suppose, yes. Hey, I'm sorry about your purse. I promise, I'll make it up to you," He started.

"Oh, it's no biggie." I said, still dazing.

"And you are?" he reached out a hand.

"Gaby. Gaby McGraw," and I shook his hand.

"Do you mind going with me in here?" he pointed to the Chinese restaurant. "My friends and I are having dinner inside."

Dude, Kendall Schmidt wants you to have dinner with them, with the other btr boys. Somebody pinch me.

"Actually, Matt and I were having dinner there too," I grinned.

"Hi, I'm Matt Romano, Gab's best friend," and they shook hands.

Kendall looked weirdly at Matt. "I'm her gay best friend," Matt and Kendall laughed. Must really be my lucky day.

We went inside the restaurant and saw James, Logan and Carlos eating on one table.

"Guys, meet Gaby and Matt. Gaby, Matt, meet the guys." Kendall introduced.

"Hi Gaby, hi Matt," they waved.

"Come sit with us, Gaby." Logan said and we sat down.

James and Carlos giggled for some reason. Matt sat between me and Carlos. I sat facing Logan, and Kendall and James was on his right.

I looked to Matt and he gave a 'you go girl' look. I've seen in some interviews that Logan Henderson was the flirtiest one of them all. And I can't help thinking—

"So, Gaby, are you German? 'Cause you don't look like one," Logan asked.

"Actually, we're from Toronto. We arrived before lunch time here today," I explained.

"We're here to watch the show," Matt said.

"Uh, Matt... are you and Gaby… like… together…?" James asked.

Matt and I laughed, "Uh, yes, yes. We're like together. Since the 1st grade." I joked.

"No kidding? You had a boyfriend on 1st grade?" Carlos asked, shocked.

"B-but I thought he was your—," Kendall interrupted.

"Carlos, she's not my girlfriend. That's silly," Matt laughed. "She's my best friend."

"Ohhhh," they chorused.

_You've got to be really kidding me. This is the best day ever and I can't help it. I can't help smiling. Good heavens,_ I thought.

"So, like, Matt, are you like…" James started and Matt knew the question.

"Gay?" Matt continued. "Yes, yes. I am," he said.

"James is like that too you know," Carlos told Matt.

So James was... just like Matt. This day was like scripted. The things we wanted started happening…

We got a bit closer and the guys kept asking questions about us until Kendall said, "You must have a boyfriend..."

"Why is that?" I asked him curiously.

They started coughing and clearing their throats.

"'Cause you're really beautiful," Kendall started.

"Honestly, I don't have one! Never had. No one probably notices," I laughed.

"But really, when I saw you outside, your face was glowing," he explained. "It has this really unique look," he laughed.

I didn't know what to say. Kendall was complimenting my face… "Uhh, thanks?" What was that Gaby, stupid tsk.

"I'm sorry, did I like scare you or something?" he asked.

"I think you did K-dog," James said.

"Yea, you obviously did," Carlos and Logan said.

"But anyway, Matt, could you go out to the park with us?" James asked Matt.

"I'll just have to stay here." Kendall said.

"Uhh, sure thing!" Matt replied.

"We'd love to." I stated.

"Uh Gaby, I think you'll have to stay here." Logan said.

"Logan and I shall do some German girl hunt," Carlos laughed.

"While James and Matt, uhh… do their thing," Logan explained.

"What thing, Logan?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, James. You can raise one eyebrow, I can't do that," Matt said, playing with his eyebrows.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were laughing. Then I heard Logan sing, "_We'll be here forever, getting CLOSER, and CLOSER baby," _then they left. They left me, with Kendall, here.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Gaby…" he started.

"So, Kendall…" I mocked.

We had a few laughs; we got to know each other more. And I even liked him EVEN MORE.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure,"

And then we went out for a walk.

Kendall and I really had a great time together. I never noticed but we started holding hands.

When we reached the park, we saw Matt and James really close to each other. Carlos and Logan were still German girl hunting.

"Gaby, you're beautiful." Kendall told me as he went closer.

He hugged me and dang, that was the best day ever.

"And I heard your conversation with Matt before you bumped into me," he said.

I pushed him away and said, "Seriously... oh god," I whispered to myself.

"Yes, seriously. I'd go with you too," he whispered to me.

Our lips met and I heard Boyfriend playing. I didn't bother looking for the sound.

That moment was perfect. I was kissing Kendall. Our eyes, closed. I could feel the heat going through my whole body. my blood pumping and my heart beating rapidly.

The song kept on playing then I opened my eyes. Kendall's face was flat as paper and it was literally on my face.

I realized, it was a poster of Kendall. I shoved it off then realized, I was dreaming. That whole damn perfect thing was only a dream.

That Boyfriend song was my phone ringing, I looked at it.

_One missed call from: Matt._

I noticed my computer screen light up. A window popped up.

**matty44:** girl ive got some good news call me asap! (you need mummey)

It was Matt.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! :) R&amp;R please. 8D<p> 


End file.
